Certain software applications, such as blacklisting applications, whitelisting applications, change management applications, and intrusion prevention applications, et cetera, may restrict the ability to save to a file system, to edit or delete a file, or to install and execute programs (e.g., executables) or program elements (e.g., dynamic link libraries) based on configurable criteria. Currently, specifying which files, programs, and program elements may be allowed by these software applications is largely done by manual input.